Memories
by Noel McKey
Summary: Mein Beitrag zu einem Wettbewerb auf ST. Nach Voldies Vernichtung. Sev spricht mit seinem Engel....Ein bescheidenes Summary, lest bitte trotzdem.(One-Shot)


Das ist also mein Beitrag zum One-Shot-Wettbewerb auf ST. Ich habe sechs Punkte bekommen, teile mir also den zweiten Platz mit Kira. Siegerin ist Nici, lest ruhig auch die anderen Storys, sie sind wirklich gut. °Werbung macht°

Disclaimer: Die bekannten Personen gehören alle JKR, mir gehört nur die Idee und ein Teil der Gegend. °grins° Moment die zwei unbekannten Ehefrauen und die Kinder gehören selbstverständlich auch mir, habe lange genug gebraucht, mir Namen auszudenken.

xoxoxox

Danke an meine Beta Berendis, die den Ausschlag gab, die Story doch einzureichen. Sie hat gesagt, die Story gefällt ihr. Thx! Hdgdl!

xoxoxox

Ein Hinweis am Rande °grins° Oder obendrüber:  
**Die unterstrichenen Worte waren Vorgaben.  
**Und folgendes:  
°°  
_Rückblende_  
°°

Memories / Erinnerungen

Das Dörfchen Hogsmeade lag verschneit im Tal, nicht nur **_ein Weg _**führte hinaus. Auf dem einsamen Weg, der den Hügel hinauf führte, zog sich eine schmale Spur durch den Schnee. Die Bäume am Wegrand bogen sich unter ihrer schweren Last beinahe in Kopfhöhe durch. **_Eine Gestalt_** lief allein den Hügel hinauf.

Das eiserne Tor quietschte in seinen Angeln, als er es langsam aufschob. Gebeugt schlüpfte der Schwarzgekleidete hindurch. Hinter ihm fiel das Tor krachend ins Schloss. Gelassen stapfte er über die schneebedeckten Wege, hin und wieder bog er ab. Seinem Weg hätte er mit verbundenen Augen folgen können, schließlich war er ihn in den letzten Jahren täglich gegangen.

Severus ließ den Blick schweifen, unter dem Schneemantel sah sich alles so ähnlich. Doch wusste er, dass er richtig war. Um ihn herum standen Engel, nicht die göttlichen Wesen. Nein, diese hier waren aus Stein, sie bewachten die Gräber von Kindern. Dann entdeckte Severus ihn, den großen Stein aus schwarzem Marmor. Der Schnee hatte ihn schon zur Hälfte zugedeckt, der weiße Schriftzug war kaum noch zu erkennen. Sie war kein Kind mehr gewesen, und doch viel zu jung, um zu sterben, deshalb lag sie genau hier, an dieser Stelle.

Er trat an den Stein und befreite ihn behutsam vom Schnee. „Hallo, mein Engel! Ich bin wieder da!" , flüsterte Severus und trat zurück. So begann er es täglich, sein Zwiegespräch mit seinem geliebten Engel.

„Weißt du, wer da ist? Sie sind alle gekommen, um meinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Sogar Draco ist mitgekommen, diesmal hat er Ginny und die Kinder begleitet." Severus lachte leise. „Mikka hat es sich noch immer nicht abgewöhnt, mich Onkel Servus zu nennen. Draco schimpft ihn ständig dafür aus. Dabei finde ich es gar nicht so schlimm, es ist halt einfacher für den Kleinen, als Severus." Er trat einen Schritt zurück und setzte sich. Die steinerne Bank, stand erst seit kurzem hier. Harry hatte sie aufstellen lassen, als er bemerkte, wie sehr es Severus schwächte, am Grab seines geliebten Engels zu stehen.

„Wenn mir jemand vor elf Jahren erzählt hätte, dass ich einmal bei Harry Potter leben würde...und, dass seine Kinder mit denen von Draco Malfoy spielen würden...Ich hätte ihn ausgelacht und ins St. Mungo einweisen lassen.", murmelte Severus. Er erinnerte sich gern zurück, an seine erste Zeit im Hause der Potters, und auch an die folgenden Jahre.

°°

_„Severus, was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte Albus sanft. Er hoffte, dass Severus es ihm von selbst erzählen würde, auch wenn die Heiler vom St. Mungo, ihm schon alles berichtet hatten._

_„Ich werde kündigen müssen, Albus! Ich kann mit meinen Ausfällen nicht länger unterrichten.", erklärte Severus niedergeschlagen._

_„Was ist geschehen?"_

_„Die Tränke, die ich genommen habe...gegen die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus und als Gedankenblocker, gegen den Legilimens des dunklen Lords...Sie hatten Nebenwirkungen. Ich habe Tage, an denen ich nicht einmal mehr den Rührlöffel ruhig halten kann. Manchmal kann ich nicht mal mehr die Überschriften in den Lehrbüchern entziffern.", erzählte Severus. Albus sah ihn traurig an._

_„Was haben Sie nun vor, Severus?", fragte er. Severus hob die Schultern._

_„Ich weiß es nicht, Albus!", flüsterte er._

_„Sie müssen Hogwarts nicht verlassen, das wissen Sie hoffentlich, Severus.", meinte Albus und ließ ihn allein._

°°

„Wenn Harry nicht gekommen wäre, ich weiß nicht, wo ich mich heute aufhalten würde. Ich habe immer gedacht, er hasst mich. Genau wie ich dachte, ich hasse ihn.", flüsterte Severus dem schwarzen Stein leise zu. „Doch es war kein Hass, den wir fühlten. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was es war... Du hättest bestimmt eine gute Antwort darauf gefunden, Engel!"

°°

_„Professor Snape?" Severus saß nachdenklich am See, als Harry zu ihm trat._

_„Was wollen Sie, Potter?", fragte er kühl._

_„Ich...ich habe gehört..., dass Sie gekündigt haben.", erklärte Harry und ließ sich neben Severus nieder. „Bleiben Sie in Hogwarts?"_

_„Ich weiß es nicht, Potter! Hier sind zu viele bedrückende Erinnerungen, und doch fühle ich mich hier zu Hause. Aber Fernwallhouse ist ebenfalls ein klein wenig mein zu Hause, doch es ist so weit weg von Hogwarts." Severus sah erschrocken auf. Seit wann war er so redselig, noch dazu gegenüber Harry._

_„Sie müssen nicht fortgehen!", murmelte Harry leise. Severus sah ihn fragend an._

_„Wovon sprechen Sie bitte, Potter?"_

_Harry holte tief Luft, als fiele ihm das, was folgen sollte sehr schwer._

_„Rajah, meine Frau, und ich...wir haben ein Häuschen, hier in Hogsmeade. Wir hätten eine kleine Wohnung frei!" Harry sah Severus ernst an. „Sie liegt aber unterm Dach, wenn es für Sie reicht, könnten Sie bei uns wohnen, Professor.", erklärte er und atmete erleichtert aus. Severus sah ihn verblüfft an._

_„Wieso tun Sie das, Harry?"_

°°

„Er sagte, er wäre es mir schuldig!", flüsterte Severus und fing ein paar Schneeflocken auf. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso er so denkt. Ach Engel, ich weiß so vieles nicht. Zum Beispiel, warum ich in letzter Zeit immer in der Vergangenheit hänge. Aber vielleicht ist mein Besuch in Hogwarts, letzte Woche daran schuld. Minerva hat mich in meine alten Gemächer gelassen. Als ich dort war, kam auf einmal alles zurück. Unser letzter Abend..." Severus seufzte laut. „Ich hatte dir **eine Frage** gestellt, und du bist mir **eine Antwort** schuldig geblieben!" Eine Träne stahl sich aus seinem Auge. „Und dann kam dieser Morgen..."

°°

_„Severus?" Albus' Kopf tauchte im Kamin auf. „Es geht los, Severus!" Mehr brauchte Albus nicht zu sagen, schon waren sie auf den Beinen. Im Eiltempo warfen sie sich ein paar Sachen über. Severus nahm sie bei der Hand, und gemeinsam liefen sie hinaus aufs Gelände._

_An Draco vorbei, der versuchte, die Todesser aufzuhalten, die ins Schloss gelangen wollten. Severus sah sie verwundert an, doch sie zuckte mit den Schultern._

_Oben auf dem Hügel sahen sie Albus, wie er sich gegen Lucius Malfoy behauptete, doch sie liefen weiter._

_Sie bestimmte den Weg, ihr Gefühl trieb sie auf den verbotenen Wald zu. Und da waren sie! Harry wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen den dunklen Lord. Sie nutzen noch die leichten Zauber und Flüche, versuchten sich gegenseitig zu schwächen. Harry wurde vom Expelliarmus getroffen, doch da er seinen Zauberstab nicht loslassen wollte, flog er ein Stück in den dunklen Wald hinein._

_„Harry!", rief Hermione erschrocken. Ihr Ruf lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des dunklen Lords auf sich. Bei ihr würde er sich nicht mit einem leichten Zauber abgeben, er hob den Zauberstab._

_Severus hatte keine Zeit, zu reagieren. Wie gelähmt beobachtete er, wie der Avada Kedavra Hermione traf und wie sie langsam zu Boden sank. Erst jetzt löste sich seine Erstarrung. Severus fing Hermiones leblosen Körper auf und fiel mit ihr zu Boden.Unsanft landeten sie im Gras. Severus sah in die leeren Augen seines geliebten Engels._

_Er fühlte sich, als wäre sein Innerstes zu Eis erstarrt, als würde sein Blut stocken in seinen Adern, es war... als würde er in diesem Moment mit Hermione sterben. Und er wollte es sogar, mit ihr gehen,doch dieses Gefühl veränderte sich sofort wieder. Sein Blut begann zu kochen, seine Wut und sein Hass wuchsen ins Unermessliche. Hermione hatte es nicht verdient, so früh zu sterben und erst recht nicht so. Sie würde auch nicht wollen, dass ihr Mörder so einfach davon käme. Severus fasste einen Entschluss... er würde Hermiones Tod rächen, oder er würde es zumindest versuchen._

_Sanft legte er Hermione ins Gras und erhob sich. Wie in Trance hob er seinen Zauberstab, es war, als würde er all seine Energie in diesen einen Fluch legen.Severus straffte sich und ganz langsam vollzog er die Schwingung des Zauberstabs. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, doch seine Hand war ganz ruhig, nicht mal ein leichtes Zittern war da, als er den Fluch aussprach._

_„Avada Kedavra!", hallte es über den Rasen. Verwirrt sah Severus sich um. Am Waldrand stand Harry, ebenfalls mit erhobenem Zauberstab._

_Die beiden Flüche verbanden sich im Flug, bevor sie den dunklen Lord erreichten. Das Tal leuchtete Grün auf, als der Fluch ihn traf. Der dunkle Lord fiel mit einem dumpfen Hall zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr._

_Severus schaffte es nicht, nachzusehen, ob er tot war. Er fiel auf die Knie und zog Hermione in seine Arme._

_„Diese Antwort wollte ich nicht, als ich dich fragte, wie sehr du mich liebst!", flüsterte er. Wie lange Severus dort im Gras saß? Lange! Erst Harry holte ihn in die Realität zurück._

°°

„Es war schon dunkel, als Harry zu mir kam. Er hatte eine solch tiefe Traurigkeit in seinem Blick. Er hätte mich hassen können, dafür, dass ich dich nicht beschützt habe. Doch er tat es nicht!" Severus trat nach vorn und wischte die feine Schneeschicht vom Marmor, er kniete sich langsam hin. Behutsam fuhr er den Schriftzug mit den Fingerspitzen nach.

Ein feiner Wind kam auf. Severus hob den Kopf. „Mein Engel?", fragte er flüsternd. Es war, als würde der Wind zu ihm sprechen.

„Komm...komm zu mir...es ist Zeit!" Ein Lächeln legte sich um seinen Mund.

„Ja, mein Engel...endlich!" Der Wind strich ihm sanft durchs Haar.

**_Am selben Abend, nicht weit entfernt..._**

„Was ist los, Harry?" Rajah sah ihren Ehemann fragend an.

„Er ist nicht oben.", bemerkte Harry leise. „So lange war Severus sonst nie bei ihr."

„Du willst nach ihm sehen, habe ich recht? Aber geh nicht allein!", bat Rajah. Harry sah zur Uhr.

„Aber bei Ron und Falia dauert es noch!", murmelte er.

„Was ist?" Ginny trat in die Küche.

„Severus ist noch nicht zurück!", erklärte Rajah.

„Ich werde nach ihm sehen!" , murmelte Harry und zog einen Umhang über.

„Draco? Begleitest du Harry, bitte?", fragte Ginny ihren Mann sanft. „Vielleicht braucht Severus Hilfe." Draco nickte unter dem bittenden Blick seiner Frau und zog sich ebenfalls an.

Sie waren schon etwas unterwegs und ließen Hogsmeade gerade hinter sich.

„Was hat dich getrieben, ihn bei euch wohnen zu lassen?", fragte Draco lauernd.

„Ich stand in seiner Schuld. Dabei meint er, ich könnte ihn hassen, weil er Hermione nicht geholfen hat. Aber auch ich war in diesem Moment nicht fähig, mich zu rühren. Und sie war nur meine beste Freundin. Für ihn war sie so viel mehr." Harry sah Draco an, ob er ihn vielleicht langweilte.

„Ich war froh, überhaupt dort gewesen zu sein. Das Ministerium hatte so etwas geahnt, deshalb schwärmten sogar die Auroren in Ausbildung aus. Hermione war oft bei Severus, er brachte ihr die höhere Braukunst bei.

Aber warum ich in seiner Schuld stand... Ohne Severus hätte ich Voldemort wahrscheinlich nie besiegen können. Es war Zufall, dass sich unsere Flüche verbunden haben und Voldemort fiel.", erklärte er. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke eher, es war Schicksal. Grang...Hermione musste sterben, um eure Wut und somit eure Kraft zu schüren, damit ihr Voldemort vernichten konntet.", murmelte er und senkte den Kopf. „Ich war auch nicht zufällig in Hogwarts. Es war meine Feuerprobe. Nach dem finalen Kampf, wäre ich zum Todesser geworden. Aber das wollte ich nie!"

„Ich weiß, Draco. Sonst hättest du wohl kaum dein Leben riskiert, um die Schüler im Schloss zu schützen.", stellte Harry trocken fest. Draco sah ihn verblüfft an, er sah Ehrlichkeit in Harrys Augen.

„Ich wollte Severus einfach die Chance geben, in Hermiones Nähe zu bleiben, wenn er das wollte. Deshalb mein Angebot!", erklärte Harry.

„Und die Patenschaft?", fragte Draco neugierig. Harry lachte leise.

„Das war nicht direkt geplant. Aber als Rajah und der Kleine nach Hause kamen...Severus war so anders...

Wenn Severus Balthazar ansah, dann lag etwas so liebevolles in seinem Blick, und sein Gesicht bekam einen hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck. Ich musste es Rajah einfach vorschlagen, Severus zu Balthazars Paten zu machen." , erklärte Harry. „Severus wollte erst nicht, er meinte, er wäre keine gute Wahl. Er wäre nicht mehr lange genug auf dieser Welt. Aber Rajah ist ein Profi im Überzeugen!"

„Aber als Ginny und ich, Severus gebeten haben, die Patenschaft für Eileen zu übernehmen, hatte er keine Bedenken!", murmelte Draco. Harry sah ihn traurig an.

„Doch, die hatte er...aber ihr hattet zwei Paten für Eileen ausgewählt, so war es für ihn einfacher.", erklärte er.

„Wieso?" Draco sah irritiert in Harrys Gesicht.

„Es war damals, als Severus bei uns einzog..."

°°

_Severus ließ seine Koffer in den zweiten Stock schweben und Harry half ihm bei den zerbrechlichen Dingen, als Severus plötzlich zu zittern anfing. Harry half ihm zur Couch, er setzte sich gegenüber von Severus auf den Tisch und beobachtete ihn._

_„Sind Sie sehr krank?", fragte er. Severus sah ihn perplex an._

_„Woher?"_

_„Dumbledore meinte, Sie würden aus gesundheitlichen Gründen aufhören.", erklärte Harry leise. Severus nickte._

_„Es ist keine einfache Erkältung.", murmelte er._

_„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte Harry behutsam._

_„Fünf Jahre." Harry sah Severus verwirrt an. „Länger geben mir die Heiler nicht mehr!"_

_„Nur noch fünf Jahre?", fragte Harry entsetzt. Er schloss die Augen, er mochte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie es war, mit einer solchen Vorhersage zu leben._

°°

„Er hat die Heiler bereits um fünf Jahre betrogen!", murmelte Harry und schob das eiserne Tor auf, wieder quietschte es leise. Draco schloss es nachdenklich hinter sich.

Langsam liefen sie über den stillen Friedhof, die einsame Spur vor ihnen, war schon beinahe wieder verschwunden.

Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füssen, bis Harry abrupt stehen blieb. Draco prallte leicht gegen ihn, er sah um Harry herum.

Severus kniete am Grab, ein leichter Wind wehte und wirbelte den Schnee auf. Die Flocken tanzten um Severus herum.

„Wie Flügel...", flüsterte Harry.

„Engelsflügel...!", bestätigte Draco. Auch er hatte den aufwirbelnden Schnee beobachtet.

Harry bewegte sich zu erst, er schritt langsam auf Severus zu. Er ging in die Knie und rüttelte Severus sanft an d er Schulter, doch er rührte sich nicht. Harry tastete nach seinem Puls, er fand keinen. Behutsam strich Harry Severus das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Er sieht glücklich aus!", flüsterte er, als Draco zu ihm trat.

„Kann man ihm nicht mehr helfen?", fragte Draco bedrückt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht.

„Er würde es nicht wollen!", schniefte er. Draco drückte ihm tröstend die Schulter. Er seufzte und keuchte plötzlich auf.

„Sieh dir das an!" Er wies auf den Grabstein, wo gerade ein neuer Schriftzug erschien. Nun stand dort zwischen den goldenen Engelsflügeln geschrieben,

**„HERMIONE GRANGER 19.09.1979-20.05.1999**

**GELIEBTE TOCHTER UND FREUNDIN**

**&**

**SEVERUS SNAPE 09.01.1960-10.01.2015**

**GEEHRTER PROFESSOR; GELIEBTER PATE UND TREUER FREUND"**

„Ist das Fermanomarmor? Der ist total selten.", merkte Draco an. Auch er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Man merkt es dem Marmor vorher nicht an, nur die wahre Liebe lässt ihn seinen Zauber entfalten.", erklärte Harry.

Dann lächelte er. „Aber wenigstens sind sie jetzt zusammen.", flüsterte er. Draco sah ihn begriffsstutzig an, diesmal wies Harry zum Grabstein.

Über den Daten stand nun der Beweis ihrer Liebe, in weißen Lettern geschrieben.

**„IN LIEBE VEREINT"**

xoxoxoxox

So, nun liegt es an Euch, sagt mir Eure Meinung! °Darauf angewiesen ist° Sonst gebe ich es vielleicht wirklich irgendwann auf! Ich finde meine Ideen immer gut, aber wenn die Story dann fertig ist, kommen die Zweifel.

Also baut mich auf, oder schmettert mich nieder, nur tut es!  
°fleht und auf den GOKnopf zeigt°

Noel


End file.
